Never, Forever, Together
by ClatoForeva
Summary: The Hunger Games- Pairs Cato/Clove-Marvel/Clove-Glimmer/Cato-Glimmer/Marvel I think that is right...whatever...read on, review, I'm doing another one and it is defo better!


_Hey! I'm a obssessie with THG and Clato! I added a bit of Glato AND Clato in this! Please review or comment what you think, I need to know if I should continue! BYEEE_

Chapter One

I shivered under my jacket in my hidden cave. There were only four of us left, all the Careers. We had killed Miss Fire, Lover Boy and Thresh. Then I had a fall out with Cato. I stormed away and now it's me against Glimmer, Marvel and Cato. I had only my knives and a couple bags of dried fruit left. I had exactly 6 knives. ''Two knives in the back for each of them,'' I hissed to myself.

I had eventually gotten some sleep when I was awoken. ''I'm so sorry! Please come back!'' Cato's voice rang through the air. It was so far away. I stumbled to my feet. ''Cato, are you there?'' I whispered. I couldn't shout because my throat was so sore. I peeked out of my cave and saw Cato hugging Glimmer. He didn't want me to come back, he only wanted Glimmer.

It was my 3rd in the cave and away from the others when I decided to get out. I fixed my hair, ate a couple of dried fruit and hide my knives away. My plan was simple and quick. I would pretend I had no weapons and I would ask to be joined again and stab them all. I knew for a fact they were scarce on weapons. Cato had his sword, Marvel had a spear and Glimmer had nothing. I was near the Cornucopia when I heard the boom of cannon. I smiled only 2 more left. The dead person had to be Glimmer or Marvel. I knew where to go to find their camp. I also knew where the right place to eavesdrop was. I went there to see who was left. I nearly fell out of the tree. I saw Glimmer and Cato sleeping together. I casually walked forward to them quietly. Then I saw a parachute falling down, it was right about to drop on Cato's head when I grabbed it. I walked away and opened it. It was from Enobaria. Clove, I knew you too well, here are some knives and some food. Use the knives wisely now that Cato is gone! I repeat, use it wisely. I believe in you. ~ E

I smiled and put 2 knives in each boot and the rest in my jacket. Cato opened his eyes as I approached. His face lit up. He got up carefully so Glimmer wouldn't wake up. He rushed forwards. He took my hand and we walked away from Glimmer. ''Clove, I've always loved you, not Glimmer. That was for the cameras. When you disappeared, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Glimmer is convinced that I'm in live with her, but I'm not. I can't, I just can't, stop loving you. But I'm scared that you don't like me that way. What will I do? Clove, I don't like these games and you know why, because they will tear us apart, I can't bear it. There can only be one victor,'' Cato admitted. ''No, NO CATO! CATO, YOU PROMISED,'' shouted Glimmer. We turned around and saw Glimmer with her bow and arrow at the ready. Cato turned around. ''Glimmer, oh you brainless bitch! You think I actually loved you? No,'' Cato roared. I bet that everyone in the Capitol was glued to their screens. Glimmer smiled. ''Get ready to go down, I mean up to HEAVEN! I'm going home and you're going away. You have no weapons Cato, I threw them away and as for Clove, well she has never had any,'' Glimmer continued. Glimmer poised to shot. She released and aimed for my heart. The arrow was a metre away when Cato jumped in front of me and the arrow shot him instead. Glimmer's jaw dropped. I kneeled down to him. ''You will win Clove. I love you,'' he whispered as a tear rolled down his eye. ''Don't go,'' I shouted. Cato gave his last breath and his eyes flickered shut. Glimmer and I stepped back as the hovercraft picked him up. ''Congratulations to our 2 final contestants! I present, Clove Sevina and Glimmer Brooklet!'' Claudius Templesmith announced. Glimmer looked at me sadly. ''I'm sorry, I always loved Cato but now I killed him. I don't think I can live, it would be too overwhelming,'' Glimmer muttered and reached down to her boot and got out a knife. ''My unlucky knife! I remember when I failed to kill Miss Fire for the first time,'' I exclaimed. ''Yes, it is yours. Glimmer stepped forwards and before I could stop her she plunged the knife into her chest and dropped to the floor. Her blonde hair fanned out and her green glassy eyes open. Two hovercrafts flew down one for me and one for Glimmer. I stepped in and sat down as the arena got smaller and smaller. But I could only think of 2 things: I was victor and Cato sacrificed his life for me.

_Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short, I just want you peeps to see what you think of it first!_


End file.
